


The adventures of Temmie! (And the human)

by Mrwritterperson



Series: A above ground AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aboveground AU, Alternate Universe, Fight scenes included, Frisk is not mute, No Romance, No Sex, Reader Is Frisk, Someones gonna die (You'e been warned), Temmies included., reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrwritterperson/pseuds/Mrwritterperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a story! About an AU! Thats above ground! And there is Temmie! Yaaaaaay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Long ago there were two races, the humans, and the monsters. Then a war broke out, many were killed on both sides. In the end only one army could come out victorious. That army were the monsters.  
They sealed the humans deep cavern, into a place known as the "Underground"  
Meanwhile the monsters enjoyed their lives on earth. All was at peace.... 

But meanwhile in a dark cavern, a human baby was still there....Abandoned during the war this baby had now grown up. For a few years it lived on its own, but upon hitting its 12th birthday the child explored outside of the small meadow surrounding his cavern.  
He approached the nearby city, there were many towers, however there was a large gate around it....


	2. A stroll through the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're journey has just begun...

As you approach the purple gates of the city, you admire the sign above. It reads; "WELCOME TO METTATOPALIS" In all capital letters. In front of the gate is a small catish dogish creature. It went to go sit down to the side of the gate, it looked very sad. You walked up to the creature and sat with it.  
"hOi! Im Temmie!" It said. "Im sad 'cus guards no let Temmie in tem city..."  
"Oh..." You say.   
"Thuy said 'No Temmies and whoomuns allowed!'" As Temmie said that your hopes for getting into the city lowerd.  
"Oh...." You sighed. "Well..Temmie, where are you from?"  
"Temfrica! Thas were da Tems live!" Temmie jumped up. "Maybe Tem can show you?" Temmie offerd.  
"S-sure." You say, knowing you have nothing better to do.

Temmie leads you across the meadows, and into a forest. You hear the birds chirping. And saw many green trees, unknown of the man following you. As you hear the second third set of footsteps behind you, you turn around. You see a small, blue coated skeleton, smiling at you.  
"Heya." It said to you.  
"Hi." You respond.  
"hOi! im Temmie!" The skeleton smiles at Temmie.  
"Oh no! Here comes my brother Papyrus! Quick behind that tree!" The skeleton shouted, you and Temmie obeyed.  
Another, taller, thinner looking skeleton walked up. "SANS!" It shouts.  
"Yeah Papyrus?"  
"ANYTHING, FISHY?"  
"You mean like Undyne?"  
"NO!" The taller skeleton shouted in anger.  
"Uh...well then nope."  
"SANS....WHEN WILL YOU EVER PUT EFFORT INTO WORKING?"  
"Hmm...Never?" Upon hearing that the taller of the two walked away. "Anyways, uh, the forest gets pretty snowy from here on out. Say where are you two youngsters headed anyways?"  
"Temfrica!" Temmie shouted.  
"Temfrica...Interesting..." The skeleton walked into the trees.  
"So Temmie?" You asked your companion.  
"Yus whoomun?"  
"Why was he so intrested in Temfrica?"

"Well.." Temmie began. "Is a long complicated story whoomun. You mus worry not."


	3. Forest chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journeying through the forest may be more dangerous then it looks...

You and Temmie had been walking for quiet a while, finally it seems too get a bit colder. You examine the area and it appears to be snowing. As you walk you feel as if a presence was watching you... 

BOOM!  
A spear landed directly next to you! Startled you turn around, and see another guard, only her armor seemed a bit different. Of course you didn't try to figure that out as you were to busy running for your life from a guard throwing spears at you! You tripped over a rock and just before the spear hit you a wall of bones appeared out of no where and blocked the attack! You could hear footsteps...  
"Heya." It was the skeleton! "Want some advice on fighting the human? Dont cause a lot of commotion."  
"Sans! Dammit Sans! I could've got the human right now!"  
"Yeah, you could've, but, would that really satisfy you? I mean, you didnt even give her a chance to attack. Or at least try and dodge. Think about it, if you just started throwing spears, would that really show how strong you are?"  
"I...guess not." She stopped throwing spears and jumped down. "Now then." She helped you up. "Shall we?" She drew the spear again, and you wasted no time running from her. 

Knowing that she was following close behind didn't really help you either, and Temmie was no where to be found. You trip again, but this time over a garbage lid. Thinking fast you pick it up and try to block the spears with it. It worked! You kept running, blocking many spears along the way, until finally you come across a cave. You run in, thinking its safe.

You hear something moving, but continue walking anyways. You think you hear Temmie calling out to you, but you couldn't see anything, so you didn't know for sure. Then you heard what sounded like faint whispers..  
"Ahuhuh." A spider dropped down behind you. "Hello, looking for that dearie?" It pointed over to Temmie.  
"Wha-"  
"Listen up, I spend hours of my life making pastries, and no one ever buys them. So, eaither you give me all of your money, or-" A spear flew by, cutting a bunch of webs along the way. Temmie had also dropped down and was now running twoards the exit, you followed.

Once again the fish lady was chasing you! You were starting to run out of breath at this point but you didn't care, you kept running. Eventually the garbage lid broke, and a spear cut you across the side. You got knocked over by the impact, luckily it wasn't to bad. The snow looked a bit...red, but, who cares what the snow looks like when your running from a fish lady, with spears, trying to kill you?  
"Alright time to end thi-" She was interrupted mid-sentence by a bone flying across and knocking the spear out of her hand.   
"Do you ever learn Undyne?" The skeleton walked out from the trees once more. "You just cant kill the human. An even if you did, what good would it do?" He prepared a few bones.  
"Sans, dont you understand? Dont you remmeber the last human we found?"  
"This is different, dose she look like she can fight? Is she carrying a knife?"  
"Sans, just because you-"  
"Look, just give the human one chance, that's all im asking." The skeleton said, waiting for her answer.


	4. Snowlaska town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that exciting episode you run into Sans and his brother along the way to Temfrica..

The skeleton helped you up, and gave you a bandage to patch up the wound. You, the skeleton, and Temmie waited for the fish lady's response.  
"I....fine." She said. "But if you try anything punk..." The fish lady threatened. Then she jumped back into the trees and dissapered.  
"Oh and kid." The skeleton said. "My name is Sans, and uh, dont mind Undyne. Shes pretty nice when you get to know her. Anyways, you should head to Snowlaska, its right past here. Me and my brother Papyrus live there." He said walking off. You and Temmie decided to follow.

You walked in to see an angry Papyrus talking to Sans.  
"SO YOU FAILED TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"YOU LET THE HUMAN LIVE...."  
"Uh-huh."  
"AND SHE'S COMING HERE?"  
"Yup, well maybe."  
"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CAPTURE THE HUMAN! NYEHEHEH!"  
"Uh, shes right there." Sans said, pointing at you.  
"HUMAN!" You simply walked past Papyrus. "SANS, HELP ME."  
"Hey kiddo, I'll let you stay at our house, and give you a short cut to Temfrica. But you gotta not get captured by my brother." Sans explained. Sounds easy enough right? Not quite.

Everywhere you went there was a trap or puzzle to stall you. Every turn, every step, every place. Eventually Papyrus got so tired out that he decided to just fight you instead.  
"ALRIGHT HUMAN, GET READY!" Sans was siting with Temmie to make sure she didn't get hurt.  
Papyrus let you go first, you simply told him that you didn't need to fight. However he ignored that and threw bones at you! You managed to get through a few, however then things got more complex. Blue bones! Sans yelled out from the stands not to move, Papyrus was a little mad but not to much. After that more attacks came, ones that required jumping. You got hit by one but it didn't matter much. You kept telling papyrus that you didn't want to fight but he ignored. Finally he used his special attack! A bunch of Gaster blasters appeared and shot...spaghetti at you? 

You were a bit..surprised by this but somehow you felt as if you were moving slower. Papyrus started throwing more bones, and you got hit more. Finally, you were a bit weak, but as you pleaded one last time, Papyrus stopped.  
"I..CANNOT BEAT YOU HUMAN.." Papyrus said sadly.  
"Hey, dont be so sad." You told him. "I think you're pretty cool."  
"R-REALLY?"  
"Yeah."  
"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL NOT CAPTURE YOU! NYEHEHEH!" Papyrus said running inside.  
"Good job kiddo." Sans said.  
"Whoomun! gud jub whoomun!" Temmie said.

You all went inside to find Papyrus watching some news show.  
"AND TODAY LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WE HAVE OUR NEW GUEST, PROFESSOR ALPHYS!" The robot on TV said.  
"H-hi everyone." The lizard stuttered.  
"ALPHYS, TELL US ABOUT YOUR NEWEST PROJECT!"  
"Oh..uh you mean..P-project...D?  
"YES TELL U-" Sans turned off the TV.  
"SANS!" Papyrus shouted. After an argument you all went to sleep, you slept on the couch, and Temmie was on the floor in front of you.

The next morning you went outside, to find Undyne waiting for you.  
"Hey punk." She said. "So uh, sorry about yesterday. Listen, I wanna make it up to ya, so, wanna spar?"  
"Sure." You say. Undyne tosses you a shield, its light but sturdy.  
Undyne throws a few spears that you block. Then it starts to get a bit more complicated, spears left, spears right. While you werent paying attention another spear came at you, you would've gotten hit, but a wall of bones blocked it. It appeared that Sans had agreed to stop anything from hitting you that you didnt successfully block. The spears intensified, the sound of something hitting iron, and bones flying everywhere could be heard across the town of Snowlask. Then, something came over you, and odd feeling. A spear almost struck you if it werent for the wall of bones. You felt very weak, you wasted to much energy trying to block Undynes spears. You all agreed to take a break 

 

"So whoomun." Temmie said. "Lemme tell you about da Tems. See long ago dere was Bob, bob was da smartest person since Professor gaster. Asgore and eveywon woved him, day had him reserch things. But den one day Bob dissapered, and dey blamed it on da Tems. Day took away our water supply, our food, and everything we had gotten from Bob. Day burned down our village. And now..." Temmie shed a tear. "All us Tems are sick, except me. I dont know why.." Temmie sounded a bit worried about her tribe.  
"Dont worry Temmie." You re-assured her. "As soon as we get to the Temmie village I will help you, and your kind."


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get serious.

The next day you woke up in Temfrica, Temmie was by your side, and neither of you could remember what 

happened. Next to you was a note, that read.  
"Oh kid, dont try to make it back alone. I'll come get ya in a few days."  
Temmie took you through a tour of the town, everyone seemed sick, just as Temmie had described. There 

was no water, no food, how did they survive like this? It was in a deserty place, you could see old pipes that lead to a 

giant hole, it was empty. The pipes went into the ground and ended up somewhere, possibly Mettatopalis? As you 

walked through the town you were filled with depression. There seemed no hope for this small town.  
"And this is Tem house!" Temmie said, running up to her home. "Tem mother and father gone, dey die. 

Allbody going die if Tem no get help. But...Tem cant get in Mettatpowis...."  
"Its fine Temmie. We'll restore this towns water supply someday." You assured her.

You sat on the porch of Temmies house. The moon was high in the sky, and Temmie was asleep. A strange 

figure walked into town, they wore a red mask, in the shape of a rose, and a dark blue cloak. It turned around to greet 

you, however, this wasent a normal, "Hi my name is bob." thing.  
"You!" They drew out a long blade, a rapier to be exact. "Do you think you can fool me? Getting that 

skeleton to take you here, just so that you could get away from me?" The voice sounded like a womens. "I just wanted 

to train you!" She cut at you, however, the blade was very dull, and didnt even leave a scratch. "Heh, you really do 

need practice!"  
And thus, the "training" began. She swung the sword left and right, trying to hit you, however you were to 

fast. She pulled out a second rapier, preparing another attack! She spun in a circle, then put both blades together to 

create some spear looking sword, she threw it at you but missed. The swords apeared back in her hands again, you 

grabbed one of the blades, and attempted to toss her behind you, but to no avail. You were flung into a nearby tree, 

she complimented your dodging ability, but still wasent sure if you could hold your own ground. SHe charged you, 

swinging in every direction, you were able to dodge most of them.   
"Heh. I..guess you can survive. My name is Cypher. If you ever need me, I'll be out there." The stranger 

walked away.

The next morning, you awoke to find Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus waiting for you. Next to them were 

Temmie, she looked excited.  
"Heya. So, Temmie informed us on your little goal." Sans said.  
"AND, WE THINK IT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!"  
"But, you cant just rush in there punk!"  
"Yeah, Undynes right. So, we made a plan." Sans explained. "I am gonna get a ladder, and Undyne will call of 

the guards around the back of Mettatopalis. Now, I'll put the ladder up, and we'll get into Mettatopalis."  
"SANS! YOU FORGOT TO TELL THEM HOW THIS WILL HELP. WELL HUMAN, WE WILL RESTORE THE PIPES TO 

DELIVER WATER TO THE VILLAGE, AND THEN BEAT UP ASGORE UNTIL HE GIVES BACK THE TEMMIE VILLAGE THEIR 

PRIVILEGES!"  
"Yeah." Undyne stated. "Then, you, Temmie, Papyrus, and Sans will head up to the main building of 

Mettaton. From there you'll split into two groups, Papyrus and Temmie, and you and Sans. Papyrus and Temmie will be 

able to distract the guards. As Temmies arent allowed in the city. And none of us are allowed in the main building."  
"Then, me and you will get to the control room, restore the water, and meet up with Undyne at the third 

floor. Then, we'll go and get Asgore. Sound good?" Sans finished.  
"I..guess so?"  
"Good. Now then, lets go."


	6. Destruction of a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begging of the end, but is this the ending you wanted?

This was it, the end of you're journeys at hand, right? All of these people, everything you've done. How will it effect them afterwards? Is this really the right path to go down? Why do you keep striving? You keep walking with the group. Down through Temfrica, then Snowlaska. You decided not to go with Sans's "Shortucts" As to avoid attention.  
It took a few days, but you are finally there. This is it. Undyne runs back and yells something at the gaurds. They all go running off, then Sans runs in with a ladder. He sets it up, and you all scale the wall. You can feel something inside of you, telling you to go forward. But, you just dont feel that it's the true path. They way you set when you started. When you first met Temmie, when you first left the cavern. When you first made a friend. You look ahead of you, into the burning sun. This has to be it, right? You walk with the group, hoping you dont fall off the wall. You walk across the stone wall, like that of a castle. Finally you see one giant skyscraper. This is it, what will you do? Obviously, you step forward into the window. You've made your choice. You made it long ago.

You run, and keep running. You had already blown your cover just by entering the building! Trying to stick to the plan, you and Sans ran to the control room, but it's locked! More running, Suddenly you hear the crash of bones everywhere, a fight has just begun. As Sans prepared more bones, you searched the bodies for the key. One of them has the key! Thena spear flys in! Almost hitting you in the face, a mad Undyne came out from the crowd.  
"I TOLD YOU DONT GET CA-"  
"We tried." Sans replied, shooting more bones.

You find the key and call out to the two behind you, you rush to the door, but are blocked once more. At this point Undyne just gose baserk and throws bones everywhere. You jam the key in and open the door, you all run in and close the door behind you. You lock it, quickly running twoards the switch. Until an odd figure stopped you.  
"Haha, you dont understand do you?" It sounded like Mettaton. "I did it. I am the cause of this. I kidnapped Bob, so Alphys could do some research.. Then, I told the king to take away everything from the Temmie village. It has been I the whole time. Mettaton." He looked at you. "You aren't changing a thing." Mettaton did a backflip over to you.  
He started to kick at you, the door was breaking open. Sans tossed you a small, silver knife. You made your choice, you are going to do this. Even if he must die. You strike at him with the knife, he swifly dodges, and kicks you to the ground. He jumps up and attempts to land on you, but to no avail, you stab him in his heart shaped core like structure. He laughed, falling to the ground.  
"Ha....Ha. Even if you beat me...there's still Asgore, and Alphys. They'll stand in your way too. I know, what I did wasen't right. And I'm sorry. But, soon I'll pass away. I dont want you to lose hope. But dont think it'll be easy." And with that, the remains of his body exploded.  
"Did I just.." You remark.  
"Kiddo, you saved us. Almost. So, next is Asgore..." Sans said.  
"But Alphys, she'll be in our way too?" Undyne inquired.  
"Most likely. But she can't do much. I'll handle her. You two go after Asgore."   
"Right."  
"Lets go punk." Undyne told you. "We have some work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention. It's mettaton EX, in this fight. Sorry.


	7. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final step. Will you turn back?

As you stepped up close to the gigantic door you wonder, can you solve this without killing him? You step close to the door, Undyne following close behind. Can you find the strength in you to defeat Asgore? Killing another innocent person. I mean sure, Mettaton wasen't innocent, but dose that mean you wanted to kill him?  
As you open the door and the two of you walk in Asgore turns around, then, you feel a demon inside you. Something trying to kill you, or take over your body.  
"Please, can we handle this-" Asgore was cut off.  
"Sorry, can't do punk." Undyne said.  
Just then, as Asgore pulled out his trident, you felt as if the demon ripped out of you. You dropped your knife, tripped, and fell into the flowers of the throne room.

Meanwhile, Sans wasen't having the time of his life either. Alphys had a army of robots behind her, making it difficult to get to her. Eventually, when Sans finally did break through the assult, he aproached the lizard.  
"Look,"  
"No, s-stay away! I-I'll!" Another army of robots surrounded him, as Alphys ran off, he knew he wouldn't be seeing her again.

Meanwhile, at Asgores, a strange figure had appeared. She looked oddly like you. With her green shirt, and, wait. Something about the way she looked, she wasn't human. She grabbed your knife from the ground, twirling it in her hand. She smiled down to you, she even helped you get up. But then she immediately stabbed you, and pushed you back to the ground. With a laugh she vanished.  
After that a loud crash was heard, Sans was here! You got up, still bleeding, you looked at Asgore. You thought of everyone you've met.  
"Well Asgore." Sans explains. "We just have to kill ya, ya know?" He paused. "And when we restore Temfrica, we'll find a new king." He stepped closer. "After all, this is the only way to solve it...right?" You ran infront of Sans, right as he launches a bone at Asgore, you take the shot.  
"Punk!"  
"Child?"  
"Kid! What are you doing?" They all ran over to make sure you were okay.  
"We dont," You tried to say, whilst you slowly bled out. "Have to fight...Please." And then, Papyrus riding Temmie burst through the door!  
"SO, THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS LEFT US A NOTE TO DELIVER TO YOU! NYEHEHEH."  
"Alphys, left you and Temmie a note?" Sans asked questioningly.  
"Yus sAns, aNd it says. Pwease do not right, whoomun should be able to do what she want do. I dont want anyone else to die." Temmie read aloud.  
"...Well, Asgore." Sans said, turning to face Asgore. "Truce?"  
"Well, as long as you dont try to kill me aga-" Suddenly, he fell to the ground, a knife was in his back. The same knife the other "human" had taken from you. As he turned to dust and the knife hit the floor. You hear familer laughing. 

You all walk out to the balcony, on top of Mettatopalis's tallest skyscraper, the town looked beautiful.  
"So uh, there's another human out there, isent it." Sans asked. You nodded. "Well, kid I want you to stay with me and Papyrus...For a while." He said, grabbing you and walking off.

So, Temmie became queen of the Tems. The Tems found a cure to the sickness, and they all went to collage. You settled down with Sans and Papyrus to figure out where the other human is. You know she'll kill another one of your friends, and you fear she might kill Temmie, or maybe even Sans or Papyrus.  
With Mettaton gone, another star rose. She had a much more strict schedule. She always masks her face though, odd. She even sounds a bit, familiar. Have you seen her before?  
Every night, before you go to sleep. You hear the girls laughing. As if she's following you, waiting for a chance to kill you too.  
A n d m a y b e s h e w i l l.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my first Fan-fic, im quiet surprised. Anyways tune in for the sequal "The adventures of Tem? Temocide."


End file.
